Dusk 'Til Dawn
by FloralFlowers
Summary: Four short chapters on how one blue-eyed angel and his green-eyed hunter manage to live in harmony...as hard as that is to believe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Sleeping**

**Going to bed quickly became Dean's favorite part of the day after he and Cas declared their mutual love. It was his favorite because he knew Cas would be there, snuggled up tight next to him, wriggling under countless sheet to get perfectly comfy. Dean never even argues with the obscene amount of pillows Cas said he needed- Dean, they're soft, like sleeping on a cloud!- because he knew it made his angel happy. **

**Dean was always second to bed. He would pull back the sheets quietly, trying not to disturb the messy haired man he loved so much. Dean always failed. Every night Cas would roll over until he faced Dean, blinking open his sky blue eyes. He wouldn't ever speak, just smile and open his arms in an invitation. Dean always snuggled in immediately, wrapping his arms around his little angel. They would drift off into sleep, safe in each other's hold. **

**This, of course, lasted merely minutes. **

**"Cas," Dean would mutter face under five pillows. "Damn it, keep these things on your side." Throwing them onto the other man. **

**"Dean, how do you expect me to sleep with pillows on my face? Ill suffocate."**

**"I don't care how you do it, just keep them to yourself, man. I only want one."**

**In response, Cas would roll over to face him and kiss his nose gently. Then he would, once again, face the other side. But he didn't roll over alone, oh no. He grabbed all of the blankets along the way. Dean would lie there for a few minutes, casually trying to tug them back over to his side again. Then he would sit straight up. "Come on!" He threw another stray pillow at Cas' face. "Give 'em back!" Dean thought it nice to ask first before taking. Cas would never respond. Only grin from ear to ear. Dean would reach over him grabbing fistfuls of blankets and sheets raking them over Cas and back where they belonged. This would always spin Cas back over too. Staring deep into his angel's eyes he'd whisper, "Thanks." Then he'd wink. Cas would reward him with an eye-crinkling-nose-wrinkling smile, and this time it would be Dean kissing him gently on the nose. **

**But they weren't ready to sleep yet. Legs intertwined, Cas would loosely lay a hand on his hunter's chest. Dean knew how cute Cas looked when he slept like that, and so he decided he wouldn't move. But his arm was wrapped under Cas' body. And it was going numb. "Alrighty," Dean would think to himself. "I'll move slowly. He won't...even...notice..." Finally Dean slid his arm out from under Cas. He was definitely heavier than he looked. Just when all was peaceful, "Dean," a raspy voice would say. "Get your elbow out of my ribs please." And the dance would began again. **

**Both of them would complain to one another in the morning about how the other is absurdly annoying in bed, but they both know they secretly love it. So tonight, when Dean sneaks quietly into their room, he knows Cas will already be awake to greet him with open arms and a smile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Dreaming**

**It was unavoidable. Every night Cas would dream of Dean and Dean would dream of Cas. **

**Cas' dreams took place in the life they already lived. They would consult with Sam on new cases and fight monsters. The only difference was that the monsters weren't dangerous enough to hurt them; or, if they were, Dean would step up and save them in a super heroic way. Then they would go home and all of them would celebrate. Cas would tenderly care to Dean's wounds and Sam would buy them all some Chinese food and a six pack of beer. Then the three of them would hang around and talk, remembering good times. Dean and Sam would argue back and forth about the exact details of specific events. They would pretend to be mad at each other, but he knew they weren't really upset. They loved each other too much. This was Cas' happy place. He had his family here, and his family was happy. **

**Dean's dreams were unlike Cas' in every way. His took place in a small house in a little suburb. He had finally gotten out of hunting and he could live in peace with his angel. Sam lived next door with Jess and his dog. Dean always had them over for dinner frequently, serving them gourmet meals that he cooked himself. It's not just him and Cas and Sam and Jess, his parents are there, too. Bobby would come over with Ellen and Jo. Everything was good in Dean's dreams. When everyone left, he and Cas would clean up the kitchen together. Cas would wash, Dean would dry; occasionally leaning in to kiss him quick, getting a handful of suds to the face in return. They laughed and flirted until the kitchen was spotless. **

**Neither of them told each other of their dreams, nor did they want to. They were nice, but what was better was Dean waking up to Cas' breath on his face and Cas waking up to Dean's green eyes falling more and more in love with him every morning. So, yeah, the dreams are great and reality may not be perfect, but being with each other, well, that is. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Waking**

**"Mmmmm," a rough haired angel whispers to his hunter. He looks up at him through thick eyelashes. "'Morning." He stretches out his fingers across Dean's chest. In return he smiles back at his blue eyed angel. **

**"Right back at ya, gorgeous." Dean says, his voice deep from sleeping. Then he crinkles his nose and lovingly pushes the other man away. "Cas, morning breath, good god!" To rebuttal, Cas exhales right in his face and kisses him sweet and deep. Dean rolls over and lays on top of him. He slides himself up on his elbows and looks down at him. **

**"Damn," he growls. **

**"What's wrong, Dean?"**

**"It's gonna be another cloudy day."**

**Cas looks at him confused. **

**"W-what? Dean there's not even windows. How could you even know?"**

**"Because, idiot, all of the blue is in your eyes." Dean marks every word with a kiss to Cas' neck. Cas wriggles under the tickle of Dean's lips. He places his hands of Dean's chest and pushes in an attempt to get him off. **

**"Deeeean!" He giggles. "S-stop!"**

**"Stop?" Dean asks, grinning another kiss to the angel's collarbone. **

**"Dean!" He manages between laughs. Finally after several more minutes of his pleas Dean rolls off and faces his love. **

**"So..." Cas begins. "What are you making me for breakfast?"**

**Dean chuckles in reply and tosses a pillow at Cas' face. Then he climbs out of bed. **

**"You coming?" He asks as he hold out a hand. **

**Cas gives him another confused look and replies, "Where to?"**

**"The kitchen, dumbass! I'm making you breakfast." Without another word he pulls Cas up from the bed and swings him over his shoulder like a little kid.**

**Cas slaps his back. "Put me down!" He smiles. "Put me down right now, Dean Winchester!" **

**"Nope!" Dean yells back, smile stretching across his face. **

**"Assbutt," Cas smiles into his back. **

**Dean keeps a steady hand wrapped around Cas' plaid pajama pants as he lugs his cutie across the room, out the door, and towards the kitchen. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Breakfast**

**"How do pancakes sound, Cas?"**

**"Wonderful." **

**"Excellent, 'cause that's all we have."**

**Dean carefully set his angel down in the kitchen and got things ready to make some breakfast. Cas never helped, never even offered, but Dean didn't care. He liked to do this for him- he got to pretend his life wasn't a complete mess for a while. **

**Cas watched Dean from the table he sat at. His hunter spun around the kitchen grabbing ingredients and it cooking supplies Cas didn't even know they owned, let alone what they did. "Don't forget the chocolate chips!" He called out. **

**"Of course," Dean replied, offering Cas a handful before he dumped the rest into the batter. Dean never forgot the chocolate chips...and he doubted he ever would. Cas placed each chip into his mouth one by one, letting them melt slowly, filling his mouth with the taste. Then, just like every other morning, he quietly left his chair and snuck up behind Dean. Wrapping his arms around his love, he took in a breath of Dean's scent mixed with the pancakes he so cautiously created. Dean leaned back into the embrace, humming softly. Cas spun Dean around to kiss him, mouth full of chocolate. In moments like these, time froze. Their mouths melted together like the chocolate in Cas' mouth. Their hands knew exactly where to go; Dean's to Cas' neck, Cas' to Dean's waist. This was how they burnt at least one batch of pancakes every morning. **

**"You smell that?" Dean would ask, pulling apart for a moment. **

**"Yeah. The pancakes." Cas would point out. **

**"...shit." Dean would say looking deep into Cas' eyes. **

**Cas would smile and tell him they wouldn't burn if Dean could just concentrate on cooking. To which, Dean would pick up some loose pancake mix and throw it at his face telling him to go sit back down or they'll loose the rest. Cas sat back down at his little table and watched the cooking begin again like a dance. **

**When all of the batter was cooked, Dean would grab some syrup and plates and sit down next to Cas. Their legs intertwined under the table as they made fun of each others eating habits- Dean, just use the knife to cut it up, you look like an animal ripping them apart like that!-and their sleeping habits-animal? Please, have you ever heard yourself snore, Cas? It's atrocious. **

**But when all was said and done the two carried everything into the kitchen again and began to wash the dishes. Soap and flirtatious words flew everywhere. Kisses and touches cluttered the counters and floors. The kitchen could never truly be clean of their love, especially when they would come back the next morning and do it all again. **


End file.
